bullyfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Луис Люна: Цитаты
Предлагая обеспечить защиту *Sure, alright. I got your back. / Ладно, договорились. Я тебя прикрою. *No problem. I'll do awake 'em. / Без проблем. Я разбужу их. Бросая помогать другу *All done, man. I'm gonna go. / Всё готово, чувак. Я пошёл. *I can take more this on history. / Я могу делать это на истории. Получая удар с велосипеда *Are you there? Or what...? / Ты здесь? Или чё...? *Come on, get my bike! / Давай же, мой велосипед! Неиспользованный комментарий на удачный вело-трюк *Wow, cool! / Вау, клёво! Получая выстрел с велосипеда *Ouch. That was painful, man. / Ай. Это было больно, чувак. *That really hurt. / Это очень больно. Комментируя удачный вело-трюк *Wow, you're crazy. / Вау, ты безумный. *Where'd you learn that? / Где ты этому обучился? Комментируя неудачный вело-трюк *laughing* / *смеётся* *Look at you now! / Посмотри на себя теперь! Воруя вселосипед *Time to get off! / Время проваливать! *I'll take this one. / Я возьму это! *You don't need a bike, loser. / Тебе нафиг не нужен велик, лузер. *Go jump off a cliff or something. / Иди попрыгай с горы или чё там. Получая выстрел с велосипеда #2 *Hey, what are you doing?! / Эй, чё ты делаешь?! *Nobody touches my bike! / Никто не смеет трогать мой велик! *Bring my damn bike back! / Отдай мне мой чёртов велик! Выигрывая драку *a singsong voice: Watch this! / нараспев: Смотри сюда! *I am the man! / Я - реальный мужик! Когда в него врезается Понтовый (неиспольз.) *Yuck! Can getting off of me? / Фу! Может отойдёшь от меня? Когда в него врезается друг *Sorry man. / Извини, чувак. *No hard feelings. / Никаких обид. *You alright? / Всё в норме? *Didn't see ya. / Не видел тебя. Когда в него врезаются другие студенты и враги *Get out of my way!! / Прочь с моего пути! *You BLIND?! / Ты СЛЕПОЙ?! *You asleep?! / Не проснулся?! *Watch where ya going! / Смотри, куда идёшь! *What was that? / Чё это было?! *Don't make me mad, loser. / Не зли меня, лузер. *You're rude! / Ты обезбашенный! *Wake-UP, LOSER! / ПРОСНИСЬ, ЛУЗЕР! Когда в него врезается Городской (или Джим в их одежде) *Don't come near me you dirty bum! / Не подходи ко мне, кусок ходячей грязи! Когда в него врезается Джим после того, как его исключили *Funny bumping into you, bozo. / Смешно врезаться в тебя, неудачник. Когда в него врезается Понтовый *Don't ever touch me or I'll hurt you! / Никогда не трогай меня или я тебя поломаю! Когда в него врезается Ботан *Watch it, nerdboy. / Осторожней, мальчик-ботаник. Когда в него врезается Мажор *RICH, RUDE, RETARD. / БОГАТЫЙ, ОБЕЗБАШЕННЫЙ, ТУПОЙ. Когда на него наезжает велосипед/машина *Aw, you coulda killed me with that! / А, так и убить можно! *You psycho! Watch it! / Ты, псих! Осторожней! *Careful with that thing! / Осторожней с этим! Прощаясь *Uhh, I need to go to work. I gotta go do some drills. / Э-э-э, мне надо идти работать. Я должен хотя бы пару раз отжаться. *I'm hungry, Jimmy. Gotta get a snack. See ya. / Я проголодался, Джимми. Надо добыть еды. Пока. Говоря об аттракционах в луна-парке *I always loved this. / Я всегда любил это. *That was an awesome ride. / Это был клёвый аттракцион. Зовя друзей на помощь *Somebody help! / Кто-нибудь помогите! *I need some else's assistance here! / Мне нужна чья-нибудь помощь здесь! Догоняя кого-то *I'm gonna kick your ass. / Я надеру тебе задницу. *Stop running, you little bastard. / Хватит бегать, мелкий урод. Когда от него скрываются *That's right, Jimmy. Run and hide. / Правильно, Джимми. Беги, прячься. *Go on, Jimmy. Get outta here. / Давай, Джимми. Убирайся отсюда. Запыхиваясь *Bastard. He's getting away. / Козёл. Он так может уйти. Болтаясь в пределах города и разговаривая с собой *There's gotta be a career out there for me. Make lots of money and don't have to think. / Это, должно быть, карьера для меня. Заработать кучу денег и не надо думать. *Working on 24 hours a day was worth it. I got beautiful muscles. / Работа на 24 часа в день стоит того. У меня теперь красивые мышцы. *Would like to be a school just for gym. / Хотелось бы, чтобы школа была только для тренировок. *People like me. Should that people to do the thinking for me. So I can work out. / Люди, подобные мне. Если это люди, то они должны думать за меня. Так что я могу расслабиться. *I wonder what were in those supplements mr. Burton gave me. They sure seem to work though. / Интересно, что было в тех добавках, которые дал мне мистер Бартон. Они по-любому должны срабатывать. *It's just a big bunch of BS and I don't have to put up with it. / Это просто большая кучка BS и я не должен с этим смириться. Неизвестные *I don't like it. / Я не люблю такое. *It's crap, you know? Yeah, crap. / Это дерьмо, знаешь? Да-да, дерьмо. Смущаясь *Wait...wait a minute. / Подож...подожди минуту. Удивляясь *Not bad! Nnoooot baaad! / Неплохо! Ннеееееее плооохо! *That's cool! / Это круто! Во время разговора *Oh, I almost forgot. / Ух, а я почти забыл. *So check this out. / Итак, зацени это. *Someone said that every wrestle matches in celeb elections for student council. / Кто-то сказал, что каждый матч борьбы на выборах знаменитости для студенческого совета. *I heard in that Yum Yum Market keeps some the eggs. I wonder why. / Я слышал, в этой Лавке "Ням-Ням" держат яйца. Интересно, зачем. *The Greasers take no one's tough because they've worst demolition. Ha ha. / Понтовые перестали считать себя крутыми, потому что поняли, что они живут на помойке. Ха ха. *So everybody's been kicking over Lola, huh? / Так...все уже были под ногами у Лола, да? *Mandy just keeps giving, doesn't she? You've seen the latest pictures, man? / Мэнди просто продолжает оставаться на своём месте, не так ли? Ты видел её последние фотки, чувак? *I heard Jimmy's gonna do something super cool. I can't wait to see what it is. / Я слышал, Джимми собирается сделать чё-то супер-крутое. Хотел бы увидеть, чё это за. *Gary says it's all Jimmy's fault. / Гэри говорит, что во всём виноват Джимми. *I heard that Russell got into a fight the other day. And couldn't remember why afterwards. / Я слышал, Рассел ввязался в драку в какой-то день. И не мог вспомнить из-за чего после всего. *Did you know what that nutjob Max is walking around with a baton in his pants? / Знаешь, что этот обезбашенный Макс ходит с полицейской дубинкой в штанах? *I bet Dr. Watts hasn't gotten in a long time. Wait, you think he's a virgin? / Могу поспорить, Мистер Уоттс никого не нашёл за всё это время. Под-ожди, ты думаешь, он - девственник? *Somebody told me Ms. Phillips sometimes comes to school now wear in any panties. Can you tell? / Кто-то сказал мне, что Мисс Филлипс иногда приезжает в школу теперь в разных трусах. Ааа-га. *Gary's been saying all sorts of things about Hopkins. / *I heard they're gonna change a wrestling uniforms again. *I know. I heard that. *You gotta be joked. No freaking way. *That is whack. *It's hard to be A Jock. *Everyone thinks you gotta be funny all the time. *I try to do my homework. I'm just not strong enough. *I could be the star of the team. If only I had better sneakers. *Maybe am I can't be the kid who's really strong and really smart. *Hey, don't worry about it! *If you go down, I go down. *It's not a big deal. *Come on. Snap out of it. *Gotta get outta this place. It's a Prep-Prison. *Teachers lie. We can't be anything we want to be. Look at them. *My parents just wanna be six SS. They can even say it right. *I can't trust nobody. Not even our crew sometimes. *Check you later. *Catch you later. *Later. *My biceps are feeling nice in heart. *I finally got this cool shirt. I'm sleeping with it every night. *I actually got a decent grade the other day in a class that wasn't gym. *Guess what? I roll my own words in my last paper. *Definitely, man. It is all good. *It's cool. It's cool. *You are the man. *Hey, did you ever do your own math homework? *Have you ever made out with the fat girl? *Did you ever break a guy's wrist in arm wrestle? *Ever do 50 pushups with the girl sitting on you? *Yeah, man. For sure. *Of course. *Nah, but maybe I will. *Nah, it's not me, man. Losing in Dodgeball *This can't be. Just can't. *This is not happened, man. *How the hell did that happen? *Come on, guys. How did that happen? *Wow, did...do we actually lose? *Oh man, how embarrassed! Grossed-out *Yuck! What is that! Hit by friendly fire *Why you gotta be a retard? *Don't do stupid crap like that. *Don't hit me, dude. While fighting *You're gonna wish you were born! *I'm gonna make you beg! *I'm gonna hurt you! *You're going down! Losing a fight *Aaah… please… stop now… aaah… *Ah… that's enough, alright? Ah… *Ooh, wow, I'm really hurtin' here. *Somebody… throw in the towel, please… *I want my mommy! *Ah… I need a doctor! Starting fight with Dropout *I'm gonna crush you like a little tiny ant! Starting fight with Greaser *I'm gonna make you cry Grease boy! Starting fight *Been waiting for this! *What the heck, I'm bored! *You ain't worth it, but oh well! *Got nothing else to do! Starting fight with Nerd *You little worm-boy! Starting fight with Prep *I love hurting rich boys! Kicked in the groin *AHHaha-ah! Ugh, my little friend! Taken down and spit on *You psychopath! Watching a fight *Bite him, man! Bite him! *Get him good! *Hahaha! Get him! When someone hit him *Was that...me? When the fire alarm goes off *Haha, fire alarm! When flustered *Wait, dude. It's cool. It's cool. *No, no. It's no problem. *Listen man, you're cool. Starting food fight *This food is crap anyways! Suggesting to buy his property *Hey dude, check what I got. *Hey Jimmy, check this out. Talking about freaks *Man those freaks are freaky, and not in the good way, you know? Receiving a gift *That'll do. *That's more like it. Demanding money *You are gonna pay up. *I need money. Now. *Jimmy. Pay up or suffer. Demanding money for protection *Dude, sure. But you gotta pay me. *Alright. If you wanna give me what you want. When getting money from his victim *Good boy, Jimmy. *They're right. You really are a wimp. *Good call, Jimmy. Good call. Giving a gift *Come on, take it. While greeting friends *Yo. *What's up? *What's going on? While greeting authority *How are you, ma'am? *Hello, sir. Special greetings friends *Hey man, looking cool. *What's happened? Where'd you get that cool hat? *How are you doing? Got some nice shoes, huh! *Good to see you, man. That shirt is tight. When flirting *Hello, honey. Grooming *Those muscles are rock hard, man. *(imitating female voice) “Oooh Luis, those are the hardest muscles I ever saw!” Requesting an errand *Alright, listen up. I'll tell you what's going on. *All right, Jimmy. This is how it is. *Hey Jimmy. I need you to do something. *Hey Jimmy, uh, you think you can do me a favor? Being indignant *Where do you think you're doing? *Hey, what was that? *Ahaha! Nice try! While greeting of Jim with fearing *Uhh, hi! Some insults of enemies *Do you get used to be a loser? *Get outta here, retard. *You suck. Suggesting to play Keep-Ups *Hey Hopkins, let's play Keep-Ups. *I bet I can beat you in Keep-Ups. *Wanna play Keep-Ups for cash? After winning of Jim in Keep-Ups *Like this. *This is how you do it. Laughing *Ahahhaaha...sucker! *Ahahahhaha...that's funny! Payback *That little retard's gotta pay big time for that! Belching *just belching* Hit by thrown dead rat *Throwing rats? You're sick! While greeting someone in bad terms *Get lost, dipstick. *You are nothing. *Hopkins, piss off. While greeting someone in good terms *Hey Hopkins, how are you? *It's Jimmy, hey! *What's up, Jimmy? When scared *Uh, come on. You want to humiliate me...please! *Why you gotta be rough? *Come on. You not to be a jerk to be cool. Aiding a fight *Don't even think about it, loser. *You're gonna be sorry. Perceiving a thing as cool *Hell yeah! *Now that's what I'm talking about! Perceiving a thing as crap *Whatever, dude. *That's retarded, man. While seen vandalism *Hey you! What are you doing?! *Don't do that! Stop! When finished the work *Oh wow, haha. Do that again. *Cool. Come back any time. *You know me? All about the business. Hit with a stink bomb *coughs* Man that *coughs* that stinks. *Dude...that smells like Juri's armpits or something... Clothes browsing *Nice! Real nice! *Whoa, this is smooth! When suck up *Did I ever tell you...you're my hero! *Man, you like the toughest guy at the school, you know that? *Everyone's afraid of you. Even me. Unknowns *You think you cool or something? *Man, you know I ain't no snitch but I have to tell you this. *I can't believe someone would do that. I hope you gonna fix it. Taunting #1 *Where's a rough fish? Oh, it's you! *Feeling good in your safety, dumb? *Wow, what happened to your face? *You not sucking it on today. *Did you get hit with a whip stick? Hahaha. *Wimp! Hahhaha! *You wanna piece of me? *You ready for me? *You want me to teach you a lesson? *You're making me want to hurt you. Ignoring a fight *Hey, didn't mean no harm, man. Didn't mean nothing, really. *Just chill. Just jokes man, jokes. *Just kidding around, man. Kidding around. Taunting #2 *(shoving) You like that, huh? You like that? *(shoving) Come, punk. Come here. *(shoving) I bet you gonna cry now, aren't you? *(shoving) Come on. You know it's funny. *(taunting the new kid) Hey, new face. Welcome to paradise! *(taunting the clothes) You got the threats but you still look like a clown. *(taunting the hair) What does it feel like to know you're total loser? *(taunting after Jimmy's expelled) Trying to be cool, Hopkins? While crying *This is... this is just not fair. Other taunts, insults and fears *Anybody hear anything? I don't. *Yeah, yeah, yeah. *Who are you again? *Whatever, pipsqueak. *Yeah, right back, ain't you? *Yeah I've a few things I want to tell you. *Bring it on. *Anytime, boy toy. Anytime. *Oh, look at who thinks he's tough. *Come over here and say that. Getting bullied *Okay, I get it. Just don't hurt me! *Violence is not necessary here, man. *Aw dude, no need to get all aggro. Saying this way *It's this way, dude. *Come on, this way. When thanks of Jim *Cool Jimmy, thanks. After getting swirlie *Just kill me...somebody. *I'm sooo done. *So humiliating. Getting swirlie *STOP IT! STOOOOOOP IT! STOP! *COME ON, KNOCK IT OFF! *You don't wanna do this, PLEASE! Winning an individual fight *Come on, grandma! *Don't hurt yourself! *short laugh* *You KNOW you suck! Insulting in bicycle race *You guys are LOSERS! *You don't have a chance! *Give it up, jerks! Laughing at a headdress *You think you tough with that hat, huh princess? When thanks of someone *Thanks! When winning Dodgeball *Ha ha! Don't act surprised, bitch! *How do you like me now? *I'm used to winning ya'know! After being humiliation *You're gonna pay for this! *Come on, I get the message, alright?! When winning Dodgeball with his team *Alright! *We're the best! *In your face, losers! When physically bullying of someone *That's what you get from your an ugly face! *And you can't do nothing about it, jerk. *Who's a little whiny jerk now, huh? *Haha! I love doing this to you! Saying wrong way *Where do you thought where you're going? *Uhm... wrong way, Jimmy. When whining *That crap just ain't fair! Unknown *What's that, dude? WTF with TV *Dude, I was watching that crap! Категория:Реплики персонажей